Neville Longbottom, The Boy Who Lived?
by Hermione Weasley133
Summary: We all know what happened when Lord Voldemort picked Harry, but what if he had picked Neville? This is about what would have happend if Neville had the scar, and not Harry.
1. The Incident

Chapter 1

The Incident

It was Halloween night at the Longbottom home and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were about to put their only son to bed. Outside a hooded figure walked silently towards the house, his red eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

The figure brandished a wand and muttered "Alohamora," in a high, cold voice. Mr. Longbottom heard the tiny _click_ of the lock and turned to see the pale face and scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort himself.

Frank Longbottom barely had enough time to shout "Alice, take Neville!" before the cold voice yelled "AVADA KEDAVERA!" Franks face lost all signs of life as he fell to the floor, dead. Alice grabbed her son and sprinted out the door, but she was not fast enough to outrun Lord Voldemort who told her "YOU MAY LIVE, MY DEAR!"

"NOT IF NEVILLE CAN'T!" Alice replied, crying.

He caught her, said "You leave me no choice," and yelled AVADA KEDAVERA!" Alice too fell, dead and unmoving, to the ground. The Dark Lord looked at the child, and the child looked at the Dark Lord. Neville looked into the face of the man as if he were a mildly-interesting television program that he was watching because there was nothing else to watch.

"AVADA KEDAVERA!" the man cried for the third time that night, but instead of claiming the life of the child it claimed the life of the man, leaving nothing but a crying infant with a lightningbolt cut on his forehead.


	2. 10 Years Later

Chapter 2

10 Years Later

Ther was a knock on the door to the secret room.

"Neville, wake _up_!" Gran whispered urgently.

"Huh?" Neville mumbled groggily.

""Wake _up_ or you will have to make your own breakfast!"

"It's my birthday, Gran! Can I _please_ sleep in?"

"Fine, but I'm going to work!"

"Ok, bye." There was the sound of high-heels walking across a tile floor, the sound of a door opening, and then the sound of a door closing. Neville sat up, walked over to the light-switch, blinked in the sudden light, and got dressed. This was the usual scheduale for Neville Longbottom, for since he was hidden here, so as to not cause people to swarm his grandmother's house, he had no friends to hang out with.

Once he got ready he silently went downstairs and got himself some breakfast, deciding against anything that would take long. He sat there eating and thinking about how lucky other kids are since they aren't being kept secret by _their _grandmothers.

_"Hmm," _he thought, _"Maybe I could, for the first time, go outside! I know we have neighbors but I've never been outside and I think it might be fun!"_ So he stood up and walked outside, leaving his unfinished breakfast on the table.

"This isn't so bad," he said to himself, "Actually it's kinda nice!"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S _NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM_ IN _MY _NEIGHBORHOOD!" a girl screamed.

"Uh-oh!" Neville said, "Uh hi, ya that's my name but can you please be quiet?"

"BE QUIET?! Oh, ok!"

"Thanks."

"Are you _really_ him?"

"Ya,"

"Oh. My. _God!_ Why are you _here_, in _my _neighborhood?!"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Ya!"

"Ok, I _live _here! I live with my Gran but she keeps me hidden so we won't get people bugging us!"

"Ok, but then why are you outside?"

"Because she's at work and I"m tired of being in my own house everyday!"

"Ok, oh I almost forgot, my name is Pavarti Patil! Hey, Neville, can I tell my twin Padma about you?"

"Only if she can keep a secret!"

"Don't worry, she's the quiet one!"

"Ok, well i have to go, Gran will be home soon!"

"Ok, hey meet me here tomarrow if you can, ok?"

"Sure, Pavarti, I will!"

"Thanks. Bye, Neville!"

"Bye, Pavarti!" As Neville walked away he felt overjoyed because he had made a friend, but not only that, he had made his _first _friend.


	3. The Letter

Chapter 3

The Letter

Once he got home he finished his breakfast, put his dishes away, annd walked out of the kitchen. He was about to enter his room when a snowy-owl flew in with a letter addressed to Mr. N. Longbottom. It read:

**Dear Mr. Longbottom,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September the first. On the sheet below is a list of books and supplies that you will need.**

**Deputy Headmistress,**

**Minerva McGonagal**

Neville couldn't believe this! He, Neville Longbottom, was going to the very school where his parents had gone to and where they _met_! Neville ran to his room and started packing when he realized, one it's not until September, and two what about Pavarti? He would have to leave his only friend when he had just made her his friend!

He sighed, and thought _"I'll just have to tell her that Gran decided to let me go to school, but it had to be a boarding school!"_ He heard the _click_ of the lock.

"Neville, I'm home." Gran said quietly, "Where are you?"

"My room, Gran!"

She walked into his room.

"Gran, I got a letter."

"From who?" Gran asked nervously.

"Hogwarts."

"Oh my _goodness_, Neville dear! That is amazing!"

"Ya."

"Tonight we are going to Diagon Alley!"

"_We_?"

"Yes you may come!"

"Wow! Thanks, Gran!" She grabbed his hand and disapearated into Diagon Alley.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4

The Truth

"Wow," Neville said, amazed at the people rushing past, the diffrent shops, and all the bright lights.

"Neville, I'm gonna go get money, you go have fun but meet me at Gringotts at 3, ok?"

"Sure thing, Gran!" Neville ran away throughthe crowd until he ran into some kid.

"Sorry!" he said as he turned red in the face.

"No, it's ok!" the kid said as Neville noticed he had vivid red hair, was tall, had freckles, and blue eyes.

"I should've watched where I was going, but this place is so _cool_!" Neville finished in awe as he looked around.

"Ya, I guess." the the freckled-faced kid said, looking like he didn't really care about the place.

"Well it's my first time here." Neville explained.

_"What?! Really?!" _the boy said looking shocked.

"Ya, Gran doesn't let me go places."

"Why not?!"

"Do you promise not to yell?!"

"Ya..." Neville sighed and showed him his scar.

"WHOA!"

"_Please _don't yell!"

"I won't, but I have a question."

"What?" The boy's ears turned red.

"What happened ten years ago?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Oops, I almost forgot! My names Ron Weasley!"

"Nice to meet you, Ron!"

"Hey, can my friend Harry meet you?"

"Sure."

"Wait here!" Ron ran away leaving Neville alone, but for only a moment because Ron was a fast runner.

"C'mon, Harry!" Neville heard Ron exclaim, "You'll _never _believe who is waiting to meet you!"

"Slow down, Ron!" Neville heard another boy, who must be Harry, say. "Ron please slow down!"

""C'mon, Harry, it's worth running for!"

_"Wow," _Neville thought, _"Am I famous or something?!" _Just then Ron and a boy with jet-black hair, bottle-cap glasses, green eyes, and an annoyed expression ran up.

"Ron, I don't know what you are so excited about, he's a kid, like us!" Harry said.

"Show him, Neville!" Ron yelled. Neville lifted his bangs.

"Oh. My _God!_" Harry said, "You're _Neville Longbottom!_"

"How do you guys know who I am?"

"You defeated _You-Know-Who_!" Ron said excitedly, as if he was worried that if he didn't say it fast enough Neville would disapear.

"Um...This _might_ sound dumb, but _who _is_You-Know-Who_?!" Neville asked, afraid that they would thnk he was some kind of idiot. Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?!" Ron asked. Neville shook his head, which made the other two look a little uncomfortable.

"Harry, do you wanna explain?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No thanks, Ron, you can!" Harry said quickly, his eyes the size of tennis-balls.

"JUST TELL ME!" Neville said, annoyed with the other boys. _"Honestly! These boys need to spit it out or I'm gonna just walk away and ask Gran!" _He thought.

"Ok, ok!" Ron said, looking terrified.

"Why are you scared, Ron?" Neville asked.

"'Cause if you get to mad I'm worried you will do what you did to You-Know-Who!" Harry nodded in agreement, while backing up.

"Guys, I'm _not _gonna hurt you!" Neville exclaimed exhasperated, "Honestly! I _HATE _violence!" Harry looked reasured, Ron on the other hand looked unconvinced.

"Fine,_ I'll _say it! Harry said after a long and very awkward pause.

"Thank you!" Ron and Neville said at the same time.

"You-Know-Who is what we call a man named..." Harry paused

"NAMED?!" Neville encouraged.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry whispered, suddenly shivering, even though it was July, almost August.

"Lord _Voldemort_?!" Neville laughed. That's the _dumest _name _ever_!"

"SHHHHH!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Honestly! Be quiet! Two things. One his name is _scary_, not _dumb_! Two, do_ NOT_ say his name out loud anymore, it's _bad_!" Ron whispered more than a little annoed.

"Whatever!" Neville mumbled looking at his watch. "Oh! Shoot! I've got to go meet Gran at Gringotts! Too bad I have _no clue_ where that is!"

"We can take you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" Ron replied happily.

"This has been the _wierdest _birthday _ever_!" Neville said shaking his head.

"It's your birthday today?" Harry asked sounding surprised.

"Ya, why?"

"It's _my _birthday today!"

"July 31st?!"

Yep!"

"Whoa!" Neville said smiling,_ "This is the _best_ birthday ever!" _he thought as he followed his new friends down the streets of Diagon Alley. _"This is gonna be a _great_ year! _he thought to himself.


	5. Olivander's

Chapter 5

Olivander's

"See ya later guys!" Neville called to Harry and Ron's retreating backs as they left him in front of the white steps leading to the huge white bank, in which, according to Harry, goblins worked. After taking a deep breath Neville nervously walked up the steps and into the building.

"Gran?" Neville called.

"Over here, dear!" came Gran's reply, but Gran was no-where to be seen.

"Where?" Neville nervously asked giving the room another glance.

"Honestly! Just like your father! He could never find me either!" Neville smiled, he liked being told that he was like his dad. Then Neville felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he yelped in fear, turned around, and saw that it was just Gran.

"Gran?! You _scared me_!" Neville said witha sigh.

"Stop dilly-dallying, boy! We have to go shopping!" Gran said as she half-dragged him out of the building.

"Where are we going, Gran?"

"Olivander's, to get you a wand!" she exclaimed cheerfully

_"Wow!" _Neville thought, _"I'm _acutually _getting a wand!" _They stopped outside a big green building that had the words _Olivander's est. 1,000 BC _written in gold.

"Go on in, Neville dear, don't be frightened!" Gran said giving him a little push.

"Aren't you coming in with me?" Neville asked worridly, he didn't want to go alone.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you should do it alone, here's your money, now go in there. I _know_ you'll be fine!" she added with a smile. Neville politely returned her smile, but it was more of a grimace, turned around, and walked in. He gasped. The room was entirely made up of shelves with boxes, except for a desk with a bell, ink, parchment, quills, and a cashregister. Neville slowly made his way over to the desk, looked around, and rang the bell.

"Ahh, I _wondered_ when I would be seeing _you _here, _Mr. Longbottom_!" an old man with white hair, and many wrinkles, sai with a smile.

"R-really?!" Neville squeaked, he was scared of this man for some reason, he just couldn't put his finger on _why_.

"I remember when your parents bought _their _first wands. Now let's see, hmm..." Mr. Olivander said walking around the shelves. "Ahh, here we go." he walked over to Neville, holding out a bix with a wand sitting in it. Neville grabbed the wand

"Now what?"

"Give it a wave!" Neville shrugged and waved the wand, the desk started on fire. "Nope! Definately _not_!" Mr. Olivander exclaimed as he put the fire out. "Try _this_ one." he suggested as he handed Neville a new wand. Neville waved it, the dask grew roses, but the roses kept growing, and growing and _growing_!

"I'm sorry!" Neville kept repeating as Mr. Olivander killed the killer roses. Once the roses were gone Mr. Olivander turned around, sighed, and handed Neville another wand, but this time when Neville and the wand made contact there was a gust of wind.

"Curious, very curious." Mr. Olivander muttered to himself.

"Excuse me, but what's curious?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, it's curious that you should be destined for _that _wand, when its _brother_ gave you that _scar_!" Mr. Olivander explained seriously.

"W-well I'd better be going." Neville said as he walked out.

"Hello, Neville, did you get your wand?" Gran asked with her hands behind her back.

"Yes, Gran."

"What kind is it?"

"I forgot to ask!" Neville realized.

"I'll go ask!" Gran said as shr walked in, obviously hiding something.

"Holly and phoenix feather!" Gran exclaimed, "That's a _very _good wand!"

"Thanks, Gran."

"I have a present for you, dear!"

"Really?! Wow! Thanks, Gran!" Neville shouted as she showed him a tiny, tan kitten. "She's _beautiful, _Gran!"

"I _thought _you would like her, dear, now what will you name her?" Neville thought long and hard about this since he had never owned a pet this was kind of hard.

"I think I"ll call her Milkshakes!"

"That's a wonderful name, dear! Now why don't you head home while I finish getting the rest of your supplies?!"

"Uh...How do I _get _home, Gran?!"

"Oh, that's right!" She grabbed his hand and disapearated.

_**~A/N~(Hey I know this is my first Author's Note but I had to say this; **_**I DO NOT OWN MOST OF THE CHARACTORS THAT I HAVE/WILL USE IN THIS STORY! THEY ARE PROPERTY OF J. K. ROWLING! MANY PHRASES/IDEAS THAT HAVE/WILL GONE/GO INTO THIS STORY ARE ALSO PROPERTY OF J. K. ROWLING! **_**Thank you for reading this story and this Author's Note! **_**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	6. Kings Cross Station

~A/N~ I'm sorry for taking so long, I lost my notebook and I've had a lot going on! Hope you enjoy it! It may be awhile before I post again!

Chapter 4

Kings Cross Station

On Septamber the first Neville's alarm went off at five a.m., his alarm was, and had always been, Gran knocking on the door to his room.

"Neville!" Gran whispered

"Ya?" Neville yawned

"Get _up_!"

"Ok."

"Hurry!"

"I will, Gran!" Neville sat up, stretched, and scratched Milkshakes' ears, making her purr. Neville was so excited to see Harry and Ron again, although it had only been a month, it seemed like a year. He realised that he hadn't talked to Pavarti in that long either! He hadn't even _met___Padma yet! _"What am I supposed to do?!"_ He thought hopelessly as he got dressed. _"I guess I'll just have to tell them that Gran's letting me go to school, but it had to be a boarding school!"_ He decided, unable to come up with anything better. He put Milshakes in her cage, packed his trunk, and layed down to read his Defence Against the Dark Arts book, it was _so interesting_! He remebered that he was supposed to go eat, put his book in his trunk, grabbed his trunk, grabbed Milkshakes' cage, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Gran!" Neville called as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Neville dear!" Gran replied, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Gran, what's the food like at Hogwarts?" Neville asked as he began to eat his toast that was a bit burnt and had butter slathered on there as if someone was in a hurry.

"Exquisite!"

"Ok, thanks, Gran!"

When he finished eating he headed over to his trunk, grabbed his book, and headed back to his room. He was completely engrossed in it before he had even taken ten steps.

At ten-thirty Gran knocked on his door.

"Neville! It's time to go to Kings Cross Station!"

"_Really?!" _Neville was feeling more excited than he'd ever felt in his life! Gran grabbed Neville's shoulder and Disapearated. Neville felt very dizzy when they apeared in a big crowd of people.

"Where are we?!"

"Welcome to Platform 9 3/4!" Gran announced proudly as Neville looked over his surroundings. He saw a crowd of people and a scarlet steam engine wih the words _Hogwarts Express_ written on it. "_Wow!"_ Neville thought, completely in awe. He couldn't wait to get onto the train. _"I bet Hogwarts will be great! Now I just have to find Harry and Ron!"_ He thought to himself happily.

"Have a great year, Neville dear! If you want to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas you are more than welcome to do that, deary!" Gran informed him, giving him a fleeting hug and motioning for him to move forward. Neville dragged his trunk along behind him and held Milkshakes' cage at his side as he approached the train and stopped when he had to lift them unto the train with both hands.

"Let us give you a hand there kid!" Neville heard a voice call as two identical red-heads stepped forward and lifted his trunk onto the train.

"Th-Thanks!" Neville stuttered.

"No," the first boy said,

"Problem!" the second finished happily.

_"Fred, George, help Ron get his things onto the train this instant!"_ a woman called to the twins. Just then Ron ran up.

"Thanks alot guys!" Ron said irritably as the twins sniggered.

"Hey, Ron!" Neville said happily.

"Neville? Hey! Neville, these are my twin brothers Fred and George, Fred, George, this is my friend Neville Longbottom!" Ron introduced them each happily. Fred and George's jaws dropped.

"Y-You're N-Neville L-Longbottom?!" One twin said.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you!" Neville replied.

"_Guys! C'mon! Wait for me!"_ They heard a voice call and saw a skinny, black-haired boy racing towards them.

"Hey, Harry! Did you have a good summer?" Neville asked.

"It was decent." Harry shrugged.

"_Neville?!"_ a girl's voice called. Just then Neville saw another set of identical faces.

"Pavarti, and you must be Padma! How're you guys?! I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, Gran was home with me all the time!" Neville explained guiltily.

"It's no problem at all, Neville!" Pavarti said as Padma nodded. They started to get on the train. Harry, Ron, and Neville went one way while, Fred and George went another, and Padma and Pavarti went in yet another.

"Let's find a compartment shall we?" Harry asked. Ron and Neville nodded and they opened a compartment door.

_"Hey! Leave me alone!"_ They heard a girl's voice yell.

"Why don't you make me, Mudblood?!" They heard a drawling voice sneer.

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ron muttered, drawing their wands. Neville copied them and they went outside of the compartment where they saw a bushy-brunette girl, a pale, blonde-haired boy, and two troll-like goons behind him. The boys seemed to be winning since the girl was on the floor.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Hello, Potter, Weasel, and-Hello, who're you?" Malfoy said, smirking at Neville.

"I'm Neville Longbottom!" Neville stated, glaring at Malfoy with pure hatred. Malfoy's pale face went an even paler shade.

"Y-You're bluffing!" Malfoy stuttered, backing away.

"Not. At. All!" Neville sneered. Malfoy fled the scene, followed by the troll-boys.

"Are you alright?" Neville asked, kneeling in front of the girl with a concerned expression on his face.

"Y-Ya, I-I'm f-fine!" She said. Neville offered her his hand and she took it. "I-I'm Hermione Granger." She said nervously when she'd gotten to her feet.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, I'm Neville and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Neville said, motioning towards Harry and Ron who each waved in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all! Thank you for saving me by the way!" She said happily.

"It was our pleasure!" Harry said. Ron nodded, grinning.

"It wasn't that hard either!" Neville laughed, remembering Malfoy's frightened expression. They all headed back into the compartment and sat down. _"I think I'm going to have a great year!"_ Neville thought happily as he began talking animately.


	7. The Sorting

{~A/N~ Ok, a few things in this chapter are going to be like the book/movie but only because it's part of it}

Chapter 7

The Sorting

After a few blissful hours the train began to slow. Neville's life at Hogwarts already felt like it was going to be a success as he stepped off the train with his group of friends in tow. He was getting pushed and shoved as the older students brushed past him without even a glance in their direction. Neville looked up at the scene before him in awe. It was dark out and, unlike in London, the ink-black sky was clear and twinkling with thousands of little stars. The castle sat on a hill above a large lake, it's image reflecked in it's mysterious waters. The castle's many windows were lit in welcome. Neville couldn't believe he'd be staying in such a wonderful place. On the grounds Neville could see a small hut with it's lights on and noticed the vast woods surrounding the entire place, looking both manacing and mystifying. Neville only had a second to take all of this in before someone was pulling him by his elbow in the opposite direction of the older students.

"C'mon, Neville! First years arrive by boats!" Ron said as Neville figured out it was his arm pulling him and had opened his mouth in protest. Neville couldn't believe they were going to be in boats! Neville'd never been on a boat in his life!

When they reached the lakeshore Neville, Harry, and Ron sat in one boat while Hermione ended up in another with Padma and Pavarti. There was a great big man greating them cheerfully even though most people weren't listening. He was three times the size of the average man and his hands were the size of trashlids. He had a great and wild beard that conected with his hair. All of his face that you could see were his twinkling black eyes and his nose that was shaped like a potato. His gruff figure and voice turned out to be the opposite of his personality because he chuckled at their terrified faces.

"Yer all be fine!" He told them as he climbed into his own boat. Neville felt a pang of nausea when the boats began to float off toward the castle.

"You ok, Neville? You look a little green..." Harry asked concernedly as he held the lantern. Neville nodded weakly and shut his eyes but that only increased the need to vomit.

"Hey, Harry, I reckon Neville's seasick!" Ron said, staring at Neville curiously, making Neville uncomfortable.

"Ron, stop staring at him!" Harry snapped, making Ron's ears turn red. Neville looked up at the stars as they floated in silence. He found the brightest star and focassed on it. _"I wish that Hogwarts will be the place for me!"_ He silenty wished. Before he knew it they were bumping into the shore. They all climbed out and set off for the front doors, a buzz of excitement building.

"I heard we have to pass a test to know what Houses we're in!" Hermione said excitedly. "I've read all of the spellbooks that we were told to purchase! I've tried to memorise them all and I think I'm nearly there!" Hermione looked around the Entrance Hall with an ecstatic expression on herface.

"A _test_?! Fred and George said that we have to duel each other!" Ron said, looking horrified. Harry laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Ron, it's _Fred_ and _George_! Of course they're going to tell you that to scare you! Lucky for us my parents told me we wear a talking hat that searches our personality and brain to choose where we'll end up!" Harry said proudly and Hermione snorted.

"A talking _hat_?! How obserred!" Hermione scoffed, "That wouldn't've lasted _a hundred_ years, let alone a _thousand_!" She stated before turning to Neville. "What do _you_ think, Neville?!" She demanded of Neville who was taken aback. He hadn't expected to be asked his opinion.

"I-I-I dunno...Harry might be right and you might be right! I just hope I'm in Gryffindor so I don't disapoint Gran!" He added, sounding put-out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry smiling.

"I think you're Gryffindor material, Neville! I mean, you defeated _You-Know-Who_ as an _infant_, and you were brave when we were standing up to Malfoy! I say you more than qualify!" Herry assured Neville, patting him on the back. Neville smiled at his friends who, although they barely knew him, already seemed like loyal friends. He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind and jerk him backwards.

"_Whoa!_" He exclaimed, landing on his bottom. He looked up to see who'd pulled him down and saw that Malfoy boy. "Would you like something?" He asked bitterly. Malfoy snapped his fingers and his two henchmen picked Neville up off the floor.

"Listen, I think we got off on the wrong foot! This is Crabbe, this is Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy! Now that we've been properly introduced we need to talk! You stopped me from punishing the Granger Mudblood for interupting me and then insulting us!" He said, gesturing to Crabbe, Goyle, and himself. "Now that is unacceptable! I'm sorry that you got in our way and I was hoping that you could join us! That way you don't have to hang out with riff-raff like Weasels, Mudbloods, and other Blood Traitors!" He said, smirking at Neville's group of friends who's expressions were enraged, indifferent, and depressed.

"You just so happened to insult my friends and attacked them too! I'd never be friends with someone so self-centered!" Neville said plainly before turning around. Ron's enraged expression turned into shock, Harry's indifferent expression turned into a grin, and Hermione's depressed expression turned into a hopeful smile. Neville walked away from the three boys, followed by his friends.

"Did you really mean that, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I did, Hermione! You guys are my friends and I'm gonna stick by you!" He said, smiling. Harry and Ron exchanged grins. Suddenly a woman wearing long black robes and a tall pointed hat.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall, your Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor, and the Gryffindor Head of House! They're ready for you!" She said and made them move into two single-file lines. Neville was mesmerised by the ceiling as they entered the Great Hall, it looked just like the night sky!

"Whoa, look at that!" He whispered to Harry who was standing next to him in the other line. They all walked up to the front of the room, all eyes on them. Professor McGonagall had set out a stool with a hat on it. Harry leaned toward Hermione and Neville could've sworn he'd said told ya so! Neville saw the hat had a rip in it and in that moment it opened like a mouth. Neville watched in amazement as it began to sing.

**"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat then me.  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To acheive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none,  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**

Everyone clapped and then Professor McGonagall opened up a piece of parchment. It seemed to Neville that time had sped up after that. One second Hermione was next to him the next she was at the Gryffindor table. Soon many students were seated.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Professor McGonagall called and Neville paled. He felt Harry push him forward and stumbled up to the stool. He sat down and realized the entire Hall was hushed. He shut his eyes as Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head and it fell past his eyes.

_**"Why hello there, Neville Longbottom! I see that Slytherin would be an excellent choice for you!"**_ The hat whispered to him and Neville shook his head.

_"Please no! Not Slytherin!" _He thought desperately and the hat heaved a great sigh.

_**"Oh alright! It better be **_**GRYFFINDOR!"** The hat ended aloud and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Neville carefully took the hat off and rushed to the roaring table. He sat next to Hermione, grinning from ear to ear. Soon enough Harry and Ron had joined them. A tall man with a great white beard stood up and the Hall instantly was silent.

"To those who were sorted, welcome! To those returning, welcome back! Now I won't keep you before letting you dig in!" He said and sat down. As he sat food appeared in the plates. Neville's mouth watered as he looked at all. Gran had been right! He instantly began filling his plate and stuffing his face. The feast didn't last long enough for Neville at all! Before he knew it everyone was leaving to go to their Common Rooms. He followed, feeling sleepy after eating so much. He followed the prefect, who just so happened to be Ron's brother Percy, up the stairs and took note that he saw them move on their own. Percy took them all up to the top and stopped in front of a portrait.

"Password?" She asked, looking at the group.

"Capitus Draconus" Percy said and the portrait swung forward to reveal a red and gold room. Everyone rushed in and Percy explained where the dorms were. The boys headed up to their dorms and the girls did the same. All of the boys were to tired to introduce themselves so they found their beds, changed, and got into bed. Neville shut his curtains, feeling right at home.


End file.
